KingdomHeartsNarutoover
by CaptainOfSquadZero
Summary: don't review
1. Chapter 1

Story Challenge

There is one the story idea I've had but have yet gone thought with so I've but is for people to see and if you what do yourself. If you do plan to do one of the challenges please PM me so I can observe.

Ok this is a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover.

At a young age naruto world is taken over by heartless but what is naruto somehow finds himself in Hollow bastion while Ansen the wise is still king. Naruto will be around the age of 6. in this Challenge he must become one the Ansens Apprentice but if he join the others and becomes a Nobody is up to you. If he does become a Nobody you will have to ever remove one of the original nobody like vexen or xalden or you will have to remove saix to keep the over members with there numbers. If he doesn't become a nobody then you can decide where he will end up.

Good Luck


	2. don't read

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At

At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At At


End file.
